Pour les enfants
by Genevieve Black
Summary: Je me rappelle des enfants. De leurs pleurs. De leurs larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues joufflues


**Auteur** : Genevieve Black

**Titre** : Pour les enfants

**Résumé** : Je me rappelle des enfants. De leurs pleurs. De leurs larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues joufflues.

**Genre** : Hum... je dirais un peu de drame. La fic est assez noire.

**Rating** : G

**Disclamers** : Pas à moi, cela va de soit.

**Ndla** : J'ai hésité à poster ca. Je savais pas trop si ça vallait la peine. C'est très court, et il me semble que ça n'a pas de sens. Enfin, je peux toujours l'enlever dans les prochains jours si c'est trop crade. Je sais aussi que c'est assez noir, mais ça m'est venu simplement, comme ça. Comme un coup de poing. Je tiens à remercier SNAPESLOVE pour sa lecture. C'est elle qui m'a poussée à publier. Donc merci, Caro ! Bisou à tous.

* * *

**Pour les enfants**

Je me rappelle des enfants. De bien d'autres choses, mais surtout d'eux. De leurs pleurs. De leurs larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues joufflues, des hurlements qu'ils semblaient m'adresser. Je voulais mourir chaque fois qu'ils prononçaient mon nom de leurs petites voix suppliantes.

De leurs corps décharnés tendus vers moi, de leurs yeux dans les miens qui hurlaient leur douleur, leur soif de justice, la confiance inébranlable qu'ils me confiaient. Ils avaient foi en moi.

Ils croyaient encore que je les sauverais alors même que les Mangemorts tuaient autour d'eux, qu'ils les étranglaient par derrière pour les forcer à se taire. Je crois que les enfants étaient les seuls pour qui je voulais vraiment me battre. Si purs, si innocents, mais en première ligne de frappe des Mangemorts. Des boucliers humains. Jamais je n'ai tant détesté Voldemort.

Il pleuvait. Le ciel pleurait pour nous aussi. Il pleurait de voir de si jeunes anges à la merci de tels monstres. Le sang coulait à flots et c'était la nuit. Si noire et si sombre. Nous combattions depuis l'aube. Ma gorge était sèche et j'étais faible. Tous les muscles de mon corps réclamaient la justice du repos. J'avais envie de m'effondrer sur le sol, à l'instar de beaucoup, et d'y mourir, simplement.

Mais il y avait les enfants. Je me foutais des autres. Les enfants ne méritaient pas de telles souffrances, eux. Les enfants n'auraient jamais dû prendre part à cette bataille, la dernière.

Alors je m'élançai, soulevant des cris de panique. Les anges s'étaient tut et me regardaient venir vers eux. Je volais à leur secours pour leurs yeux multicolores plein de vie, pour leurs sourires aujourd'hui oubliés, pour leur liberté.

J'ai tué. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que le sang baigne mon corps comme s'il cherchait à le purifier, en vain. Mon sang et le leur, celui des monstres qui avaient osé toucher, profaner les êtres purs. J'ai tué jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur mes joues. C'était la première fois. Beaucoup de Stupéfix, certes, mais jamais de sortilèges mortels jusqu'alors. Jamais. Je m'en étais fais le serment et je venais de le briser.

Les enfants m'entouraient. Leurs mains m'effleuraient, leurs larmes se mêlaient aux miennes. Je crois qu'ils cherchaient leur compagnon en moi. Ils ne parvinrent jamais à le trouver. Mon enfant à moi était mort. Depuis si longtemps, déjà. Son souvenir même m'était fugace. Si lointain.

Il y avait toujours les sorts, tout autour de nous. Je leur ai caressé les cheveux et, un à un, je les ai fait disparaître là où ils seraient en sécurité. Ils ne pouvaient rester ici sans risquer de mourir. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils meurent. Mais je voulais bien mourir.

À la fin, il n'est plus resté qu'une petite fille brune aux yeux bleus. Elle s'est approchée de moi, tranquillement, comme si le reste du monde lui était absent, comme si elle ne voyait que moi. Elle a posé sa main sur mon bras tenant ma baguette et m'a sourit. Je me suis penché et elle m'a embrassé sur la joue avant de prendre mon visage entre ses petites mains tièdes.

- Tu as froid. Tu as mal, aussi. Mais quoi que tu fasses, Harry, tu es mon héros. Je t'aime. Nous t'aimons tous.

Un ange me souriait. Je lui ai sourit moi aussi et l'ai fait disparaître. J'avais un combat à mener, une guerre à terminer. Il était plus que temps. Et je n'avais même plus peur. J'avais une flopée de petits angelots veillant sur moi, priant pour mon salut de là où ils étaient. Pour eux, grâce à eux, je vaincrais. Ils me laveraient du sang de mes ennemis, ils me pardonneraient mes péchés si lourds, annihileraient mes craintes les plus profondes et apaiseraient mes nuits, soufflant en coeur sur le brouillard qui les obscurcirait.

Pour les enfants, me hurlai-je mentalement en avançant d'un pas sûr vers Voldemort.

Pour les enfants.

**FIN**


End file.
